Mobile Suit Mario Gundam
by Sneezier
Summary: The Koopa Kingdom declared on war the Allied Kingdoms and used machines called mobile suits to combat the Allied Kingdoms. Two brothers must stop them with Gundams or all will be lost. Rated T for violence, dirty humor, and language. Chapter 4 is up.
1. Prologue and Profiles

**Disclamier: **I do not own anything. Mario belongs to Nintendo, Gundam belongs to Sunrise, and the characters YoshiMan, YoshiGirl, and Birda belongs to YoshiMan.

* * *

**Prologue: The World**

It is the year 144 of the Galaxy Era calander system. Star World's overall population is overcrowed and all of the major kingdoms created space colonies to carry their large populations into space. Space is the final frontier for Star World's people to expand toward other places in space. It seems that it will go smoothly right, wrong! A group of space colonies from Side 6 separated themselves from other kingdoms. They are called the Koopa Kingdom, they wanted to rule Star World and the surrounding kingdoms by conquest by using large combat machines called mobile suits as raging war machines. They conquered side 2 and side 5, took control of the Waffle Kingdom and the Clockwork Kingdom. When victory is near for the Koopas, a speck of hope rests on two brothers who are rookies, Mario and Luigi and two mobile suit prototypes that are named the Gundams, to face the power hungry Koopas and their menacing war machines.

**Technology**

Space Colonies: Large orbiting habitats created by the Allied Kingdoms as the main solution to deal with over population issue. They located at Lagrangian points and many of them are grouped together to form a Side. Created as artistic representation of each Kingdom's culture, they all come in different forms and sides such as the mushroom shaped Side 3 Island M colonies. The Koopas used some of the captured colonies to drop them on various Kingdoms as the largest improvised ballistic weapons even built.

Mobile Suit: Large mecha originally created by the Koopas, these giant robots are more than a match for fighters, tanks, and even capital ships.

**Mobile Suit**

A close range mobile suit created as part of the secret Mobile Project at Side 3 to counter the Koopas' mobile suits. Mario pilots this mobile suit. It has strong weapons and armor than an average Koopbot.

AKRX-002 Luigi Gundam (Gundam Unit 2): Another Gundam made from the spare parts of the Mario Gundam. This one was created for medium-long range combat. Luigi pilots this mobile suit.

KMS-004 Koopbot The Koopa Kingdom's first combat mobile suit. These mobile suit are the key for their thrist for conquest. They can take out fighters, ground vehicles, and even capital ships.

**Capital Ships**

_Virture Star_: The new technologically advanced warship created to carry mobiles suits. Aside from holding deadly mobile suits in its hanger bay, it has weapons and technology developed by the Lumas that can outmatch the Koopas'.

Kooprone-class castle ship: Large mobile castles created for each member of the Koopa Royal family. A powerful flagship that can carry mobile suits and it can hold on it's own against a fleet. There 12 manufactured so far. The _Kappa Claw_ is Prince Bowser Jr.'s own castle ship.

**Characters**

Mario: The main protagonist. A rookie Mushroom Kingdom pilot who has an Italian heritage. He pilots the Mario Gundam. He loves to go in hand-to-hand combat.

Luigi: Mario's younger twin brother. A former soldier and pilot of the Luigi Gundam. He prefers long range range combat and skilled marksman in combat.

Peach: A juinor lieutenant officer who became captain of a Ferrone-class Battleship, the _Virtue Star_, after the original captain was killed during the suprise attack at Side 3.

Daisy: An ensign who became deputy captain after the attack. She is Peach's closest friend.

Bowser Jr.: The fanfic's main antagonist, a 17 year old prince of the Koopa Kingdom, and a skilled ace pilot. The Allied Kingdoms dread him as the Black Prince.

YoshiMan: A yoshi civillan of Side 3, he is usually a fun-loving guy but has anger issues. An art student at a university.

YoshiGirl: YoshiMan's close friend, no one knows much about her but she is a literature student at the same university YoshiMan is taught at.

Birda: A Tomboyish Birdo from Side 3. She studies at the same university YoshiMan and YoshiGirl are taught at.


	2. Attack of the Koopas

**Chapter 1: Attack of the Koopas**

It is August 5, 144 of the Galaxy Era, the Allied Kingdoms and the Koopa Kingdom are at stalemate. At Side 3 which are Island-M mushroom shaped space colonies belonged to the Mushroom Kingdom, a mobile suit project was being developed in secret. The general public are not aware of this until now.

At one of the space colonies, a squadren of mobile suits, the KMS-004 Koopbots, are flying around the colony's outer walls. All of them are bulky and menacing looking. An exhaust vent on their stomachs below their chests. Skirts that covers part of their theighs. Gernade racks connected to the side of the skirt that contains powerful Bob-ombs. Some of them are green while the others are red. The heads are designed to mimick their creator's heads. Metalic beaks with large power cables connected to the sides. Two red glowing eyes designed for intimidation and vison for the pilots. The heads are covered by a WWII german-style helmet antennas attached on the left side of their heads. The backs have shells with thrusters to give them manuverability in space. A large shoulder sheild with three sharp spikes attached to the right arm and the left arm has a very spiky shoulder that is used for shoulder ramming attacks. All of them are armed with giant assult rifles with bayonets used for combat. The Koopbots are really scary mechanical monsters to the allied kingdoms.

One of them gives hand signals to the other, telling him that he's at a mantinence enterance to the space colony. The Koopbot at the mantinence enterance gets out a beam axe to cut open the gate. The axe isn't made for cutting colony walls so it takes them a few minutes before the Koopbot removes the gate. A Koopa shell shaped dropship arrived and landed at the torn up gate. It drops off their load, Dark Koopatrols wearing specialized battlearmor armor that covers them from the vacum of space. They enters the colony while a few mobile suits entered the gate with them.

They arrived at the interior, the Koopas stopped at edge of the maintence area so they won't be spotted. The interior contains large cities, countrysides, rivers, farmland, and giant mushrooms. It is really bright inside due to the fact that large glowing orb that is connected to large power cables is the main light source for the colony.

One of the Dark Koopatrols took out a pair of hi-tech binouculars to look around something that was sticking out. He spotted an base that is hidden inside an artifical forest.

"Comrade, is that where kept those mobile suits our moles told us?" asked the Dark Koopatrol in a cold electronic voice that is altered by the helmet's vocal filters.

"I'm not sure but I bet that base has them, the young prince wanted us to either capture or destroy those mobile suits," answered the Dark Koopatrol with the binoculars, "for the glory of the Koopa Kingdom, no one can stop us, not even two dorky men."

At one of the city's sectors, two yoshis are strolling down the sidewalks. One of them is a male green yoshi , YoshiMan. His outfit is a cap with a YM on it, a red shirt with a number eighteen on it, a pair of jeans, and a pair of white shoes. He is a popular artist whose artwork is sold to various modern art museums.

The female pink yoshi who is next to YoshiMan is YoshiGirl, a pink female yoshi with red hair. Her outfit consists of a violet tanktop, a skirt that reaches up to her knees, and a pair of high heel slippers. No one knows if they were in love or not because none of their friends didn't ask about their relationship yet.

"YoshiMan, will the Koopas attack the colony?" asked YoshiGirl.

"Relax, the Koopas only target important areas, this colony is useless to them," repiled YoshiMan.

How wrong his was. Like a tiger ready to pounce its unsuspecting prey, the Koopas strike.

"Go, go, go!" ordered a Dark Koopatrol.

The Dark Koopatrols and most of the mobile suits charged at the secret base while few others flew toward the city sector where YoshiMan and YoshiGirl are at.

"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed YoshiMan when he saw the Koopbots.

"What are those mobile suits doing here?!" asked YoshiGirl in a frightened tone.

The two yoshis ran away from the mobile suits while entering a building.

At the secret base, the defence force caught wind of the situation a bit too late. Tanks rolled in and fired Bullet Bills at the mobile suits but the Bills only dent the armor.

At one of the hangers, a pilot dashed to the mobile pods, Boxerniks. A few of them flew toward the city sector while most of stay behind to defend the base. Each Boxernik all look the same. They are shaped like Russian Hinds without a copter blade nor a tail and has robotic arms with metallic boxing gloves. They are a poor match against a Koopbot. Their punches punches only knocked the Koopbots back but they didn't damage them at all. The mobile suit retailate by give them ramming an unhealty dose of punches that sent them flying. The tanks share the same fate but receiving a single stomp thus turning them into metal pancakes.

One of the mobile pods is very persistant, this pod unleashes a flurry of jabs that one Koopbot fell down from the jabs' impacts. Inside the cockpit is a man in a red pilot suit with blue hightlights, behind the red plumber capped helmet is an Italian with a round nose, blue eyes, and a fine looking mustache. The pilot's name is Mario Mario, an ensign and a rookie pilot who is very persistant.

"Get the hell outta-this-base!" yelled Mario as he spoke some Itatian swear words.

"Have a dish full of fists instead!" replied the Koopbot pilot as he sends Mario's pod into a hanger by a punch.

"I hate those-a-turtles," grumbled Mario.

He got out of his broken pod and took out a Fire Flower pistol, an energy based sidearm that shoot out very hot fire lasers. He hid behind a crate a took a peak of his surroundings. There two mobile suits lying down side by side on top of a flatbed truck. Unlike the Koopbots he faced earlier, these mobile suits are thinner and more streamlined. Both have blue paint on their lover halve of their bodies that forms a overall pattern. The heads are covered with dust cover-ups so he guess is good as the others except for the designers. He decided to pilot one of them because he wanted to pay back at the Koopas for what they did to him and his squadmates earlier.

Is isn't possible for him to run toward the mobile suits because there's a gunfight occur next to the mobile suits. on the Allied Kingdoms' side, a platoon full of Toads wearing battle armor are fighting back with a human in green armor without wearing a helmet. He looks a bit like Mario but his face is thinner and chinless, has a smoother mustache and light blue eyes. His body is slimmer than him. He recognizes the man in green, Luigi, Mario's younger twin brother.

Mario spotted a few crates that lay across him. He sneaked toward the mobile suits and when he's close to the red machine itself. He quickly gets in the cocpit hatch almost getting his left arm nicked by assault rifle bullet.

The Dark Koopatrols realized that the Allied Kingdoms' pilot manages to control the red mobile suit so they retreat with cheers from the Toad soldier. This mobile pulled off the dust cover up so Mario can see. The head has mouthplate to protect the communication devices, a pair of eyes, and a set of ears that luminates with blueish hue. The top of has exposed circuitry because it was not finished yet. It is called a Gundam, a powerful mobile suit.

"Luigi you should pilot the other mobile suit, I don't want it hijacked by the Koopas," said Mario.

"Ok but I don't think I can pilot it properly Mario, I'm a foot soldier ya know," replied Luigi as he entered it. He operates it and removes the dust cover-up, this green Gundam has the same design as the red one but it is missing a mouthplate so the communication devices are vulnerable to attacks.

"Good luck, kick some Koopa tails!" cheered a Toad soldier.

The Mario Bros have trouble with their machines because they are inexperienced when to comes to piloting mobile suits, the Gundams are wobbling until they managed to make their Gundams walk properly. They got out of the hanger, the Koopas ouside are shocked to see that the Gundams are now operational and their mission is on the verge of failure.

"No, that can't be happening!" gulped a Koopbot pilot.

Some of the bolder pilots put away their assault rifles and took out beam axes.

"Alright, you guys warn the others at the city, we have enemy mobile suits right now, we'll deal with them," ordered a Koopbot pilot.

"Yes sir," replied the pilots as they flew toward the city.

Mario, who is now familar with the controls, fired Star bit vulcans from the head at a Koopbot that is charging at him. A single Star Bit pierced through the Koopbot's left eye, hindering the pilot's veiwscreen and fell down. Luigi then stomped on the Koopbot's shell multiple times until the fuel tank is unstable. Mario and Luigi flew away as the Koopbot exploded with mobile suit parts flying all over the place.

"Luigi, there are Koopbots attack the city so we have to stop or they will damage the colony," order Mario.

"Ok, we'll stop them," said Luigi before he though about something (But I wanna snipe them, I hate getting too close with the enemy.)

The two Gundams flew away toward the city.

At the city, all hell breaks loose. The tanks and most automobiles are either crushed or blown up by the Koopbots, some buildings are crushed or toppled down, Boxerniks littered the streets, and the koopbot are shooting bullets at the civillians. YoshiMan and YoshiGirl, who now frightened, are hinding inside a office building with other people.

"YoshiGirl, before we die, I want to tell you that I-ahhhh!!" said YoshiMan until he was interrupted by the loud noise of a mobile pod slammed into a wall of the office building by a large hand. The hand belonged to a Koopbot with its eyes glowing at the yoshis and the office workers. The mechanical koopa point its rifle at them and when the Koopbot is about to pull the trigger. It was stabbed in the chest by a energy blade.

"Huh, who stabbed the machine?" asked YoshiMan who is confused.

The blades is retracted and he checked who did that. It was Mario in the red Gundam. Other people checked it out. everyone is amazed and scared at the same time because they have no idea if this mobile is friend or foe. Mario give out his machine's hand and said "I'm on your side so don't be scared."

"Who are you?" asked YoshiGirl.

"I'm Mario, Allied Kingdom pilot," replied the Italian.

_To be continued..._


	3. Enter the Black Prince

**Chapter 2: Enter the Black Prince**

Outside the space colony, a large battleship is hidden behind an asteroid. It is named _Kappa Claw_, a Kooprone-class castle ship. It is red, 500 meters long, 240 meters wides, the bow is curved with a clown face painted on it, at the middle is a castle with flags waving and bearing the Koopa Kingdom's national emblem, a large spiky shell that is connected to the castle and is part of the stern, two smaller shells are connected to the stern with launch catapults and the main control bridge is connected to the castle's keep.

Inside the bridge which has a gothic and dark atmosphere are filled with Koopas manning the controls. One koopa is very different. Aside from the spiky shell, body is slighty muscular and slender at the same time with an appearance of a dragon. His head green with a very light tannish muzzle has horns. The hair is flaming red. His upper left side of his face is covered by mask with a single ruby tinted lens. His unmasked right is red as the flames.His outfit consist of a WWII German styled military black uniform with a necktie and everything. This is Bowser Jr., prince of the Koopa Kingdom and heir to the throne.

"Your majesty, two mobile suits are operational and they wiped out the Koopbot attack force," reported the Dark Koopatrol through a com-link.

Bowser Jr. growled with dissapointment. "Corperal, who pilots them?"

"Two humans with mustaches, one in red is Mario, one in green is Luigi," said the Dark Koopatrol corperal.

"Mario and Luigi eh?" smiled the prince. "Well I better give them a proper greeting with them in person, they will taste the power of the Black Prince, me."

Bowser Jr. then walked toward the hanger. Insider the hanger bay is mostly Koopbots, some are ready to while others are damaged from the last battle at the colony.

One of the Koopbots is very different. It is colored black with minor differences on the head, a flaming red hair style and a pair of horns. The shoulder sheild has the word "JR." on it. This is Bowser Jr.'s customized Koopbot commander type, the Allied Kingdom's most feared enemy earned the reputation of an ace pilot.

Bowser Jr. entered his machine and closed the hatch and grabbed a Banzai Bill Bazooka from the weapons rack, his favorite weapon because it peppers his targets with explosives, his main offensive based tactics that forces his enemies to go on the defensive. He almost forgot to bring along an assault rifle just in case if his bazooka is destroyed or lost during the battle.

"Koopas, join me in battle so we can crush those mobile suits in battle," order Bowser Jr.

"Yes your highness," replied the Koopas in unison.

The pilots entered the undamaged Koopbots as they loaded their machines with bazookas, Large Bob-omb (Meezo Bombs), and assault rifles.

"This Bowser Jr. in the Koopbot Commander Type launching," said Bowser as he and his squadmates launched out of the ship.

Many of Koopbots are having a hard time catching up with their commander because his machine is three time faster than them. They entered the same way as as they entered the first time, the maintience gate.

Back at the colony interior, the red Gundam is bringing the civillans from the office building to the ground.

_How should explain this to high command_, thought Mario, _they'll have my hide but its the Allied Kingdom's duty to protect our people from harm. _

"Luigi, our secret is revealed thank to that those god-damned Koopas and war machines," grumbled Mario to Luigi through a com-link, "high command isn't gonna like this that they revealed our secret."

"Bro, your right, we'll pin the blame on the Koopas," replied Luigi. "I'm not the only one who saves several civillans."

Luigi carried a handful of civillans in his mobile suit. He showed them to Mario. In his hands, there are several toads, some yoshis, and a Birdo.

This Birdo is different from the rest. She has Reddish brown hair, a feminine body, a T-shirt with a "B" on it, a pair of black fingerless gloves, blue shorts, and blue sneakers. Her name's Birda, a tomboyish Birdo eho is a athletic student at the same university where YoshiMan and YoshiGirl at taught at.

"I can't belive those shelled bozos ruined my sprint!" fumed Birda.

"Relax, the Koopas won't bother us, for now," said Luigi, "due to the suprise attack, we have to evacuate the citizens from this colony, they will use any method to fulfil their mission by destroying this colony or gas it."

Everyone became worried that Luigi may be right because they know tha the Koopas treated others brutally before, gassing colonies and sending them into Star World.

"So how do we gonna stop them?" asked YoshiMan.

"I'm not sure but we have to repel them out of Star World first," replied Mario "they controlled 60 of the entire planet."

"Bro, we have to deliver the civillans back to the Mushroom Kingdom," said Luigi, "this place is no longer safe."

The two Gundams flew back to base. The remaining troops are transporting cargo toward a large dome connected to the space port.

"In order to reach Star World," explained Mario, "we must use the new battleship, the _Virtue Star_, to bring you all to Star World safely."

Luigi dropped off the civillans and talked to one of the toad soldiers. It was long and took a few minutes.

"...oh, I see," said Luigi during the end of the conversation.

"Bro, the captain and most of the senior officers were killed during the suprise attack, the highest ranked offical is a juinor lieutenant officer."

"Mamma mia, that's terrible," gasped Mario.

"Ok everyone follow me to the dome hanger," said Luigi as he get into his Gundam and use it to walk to the dome.

Inside the dome is a large battleship. It is 700 meters long, shaped like a whale, colored silver with red, and most of the weapons are hidden inside the ship's hulls. Various cargo trucks are loading large crates, mobile suit parts, a few premade non-Gundam mobile suits, and other things.

Everyone arrived at the ship, some of soldiers and junior officers are injured from the attack with medics tending their wounds.

Mario lands, got off his Gundam, and talked to a toad junior officer who has bandages tied up around head.

"Who's the captain of the ship?" asked Mario.

"Juinor Lieutenant Peach," answered the junior officer, "she manages to survive the attack but most of our crew were killed during the suprise attack so we sorta lacked manpower."

Mario sighed.

"So we have no choice but to use the civillans' help to deliver the mobile suit project back to HQ," said Mario, "I guess this is better than having no crew at all."

The red suited man then went back where he landed his Gundam. Luigi, his Gundam, and some civillans arrived before Mario does.

"Bro, we have no choice but to have the civillans be part of the crew," said Mario, "the Koopas killed most of the crew and we need their help."

"Dang, that's too bad," said Luigi.

"So, I guess we have to part of ship's crew eh?" spoke YoshiMan in a stern tone, "guess I better help so I can get back at those Koopas for causing havoc here."

"Count me in," said Birda, "they killed my parents at Clockwork Kingdom they will gonna pay for that."

"Alright," said YoshiGirl, "I will do to end the war ASAP."

Everyone else agreed.

"Alright folks," announced Luigi, "but first, you must change into uniforms."

Everyone went into the base's locker room. After 30 minutes, the civillans came in their uniform. The men wore blue ones while the women wore pink ones. Serveral of them don't mind while others who are fasion sensitive are making a big deal of it, YoshiMan and YoshiGirl are no exception.

"What the hell, do I have to wear this!?" asked YoshiMan in an angry tone.

"Unfortunatly, yes," said Luigi, "it may look terrible but you will get used to this later on."

YoshiMan mumbled something about the uniform.

Before the troops are done loading up, Mario, Luigi, and the civillans entered the ship. The civillans are at the simulation rooms to be trained for combat because most them don't know how to fight the Koopas.

Mario and Luigi went to the bridge and met two beautiful women in Allied Kingdoms uniforms.

The first one is a long haired blond woman in a pink uniform. She has a slender body, round earrings, a yellow officer cap, a long sleeved officer jacket, a dark red undershirt, a silver necktie with a broach on it, a pair of white gloves, a skirt that reaches up to her knees, and military issue high-heeled red shoes.

The other one on the left is a shoulder length red-brown haired in an orange uniform. She has the same body shape as Peach, flower earrings, a red officer cap, a long sleeved officer jacket with flowery frills, a brown undershirt, a red necktie with a flower shaped broach, a pair of white gloves with flower frills at the wrists, a skirt that reaches up to her knees, and military issue high-heeled orange shoes.

"I'm Mario, corperal and cadet pilot of the 64th Battalion corps," said Mario as he hold his hand for a hand shake to the woman in pink.

"Luigi, corperal and trooper of the 8th Platoon," said Luigi as he saluted to his superiors.

"Juinor Lieutenant Peach," replied Peach as she shakes his hand, "the woman on my left is the deputy captain, Ensign Daisy."

"Hi," greeted Daisy, "glad that you survived the attack."

"Thank our Gundams, they helped us repelled the attack," said Mario, "we better go to AK HQ to deliver the data to the tech guys so we can stop the Koopas from destroying our homes."

"Right," replied Peach, "we better get outta here, the Koopas might gas this place."

After everyone is ready leave the colony, the [iVirture Star[/i cruised out of the colony. YoshiGirl is at helm steering the ship because she has a license to pilot large ships. They saw a squadren of Koopbots flying toward them at a fast pace. Daisy recognized the black one that is leading the group.

"It's Bowser Koopa Jr., the Black Prince!" gasped Daisy

"WHAT," replied Mario who is now shocked, "the ace pilot who destroyed eight Starclops-class battleships?!"

"Mamma mia, we're screwed!" yelled Luigi.

"Mario, Luigi, get a hold of yourselves," ordered Peach, "you get into the Gundams."

"Excuse me Captain Peach," asked YoshiMan through a com-link, "I have a licence for heavy mobile workers, can you let me pilot that mobile suit that doesn't have legs?"

"Permission granted," replied Peach, "you get to pilot the Star Robotank. Birda, assist YoshiMan with the Star Robotank's weapons."

"Yes ma'am" replied YoshiMan and Birda. They ran toward the hangar with the Mario bros.

At the mobile suit hangar bay, mobile suits part are being assembled so the new pilot cadets can use them later on. The two gundams are completed and have additional facial features that minicks their respective pilots but different backpacks and new names. Gundam Unit 1 which is now known as Mario Gundam has a pair of wings and twin turbine star engines. Gundam Unit 2 which is now Luigi Gundam has the same wings as the Mario Gundam but two star beam cannons that took place of the engines thus sacrificing speed for firepower. Both of them haves sheilds that blocks enemy attacks and launches homing bullet bills.

The Mario Bros get into their respective Gundams while YoshiMan and Birda get into the Star Robotank.

The Mario Bros are ready to launch out of the ship though a star shaped ring called a Launch Star, a new type of launch catapult that is received from the Lumas.

"This is Mario in the Mario Gundam launching," announced Mario as he and his Gundam launch out of the ship toward the mobile suit squadren.

"Luigi in the Luigi Gundam, launching right now," announced Luigi when he shot out of the catapult, following his brother into battle.

At the Koopas' side, Bowser is charging at the Mario Bros.

"Let's see if those new mobile suit can handle the wrath of the Black Prince," said Bowser Jr. in sly tone.

_to be continued..._


	4. Mario vs The Black Prince

The disclaimer is at the prologue

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mario vs. The Black Prince**

The two mobile suits clasled together with melee weapons, Mario Gundam's star beam saber and Bowser Jr's beam axe. The two pilots glared at each other.

"Take this!" yelled Bowser Jr.

His Koopbot knee the Gundam right in the gut thus sending it flying.

"Ahhhh!" yelled Mario.

Meanwhile where the Luigi is at, his Gundam flew toward an asteroid and hid himself from the koopas. He aimed his sniper rifle at the Koopbots. He locked on them with his targeting computer.

"Take this!" roared Luigi.

The beams are in the from of speeding shooting star. Those beams hit the Koopbots right in the torso, thus blowing them up. Serveral parts are sent flying.

"Gotcha!" said Luigi with delight.

"What's where did those shots came from!?" asked Bowser Jr. with much shock, "I can't belive it!"

Mario manage to recover from the Black Prince's blow. He griped on the controls and pushed the throttle to boost at Bowser Jr.'s Koopbot. He fired several star beams but the opposing mobile suit almost got nicked by the lasers.

"Aieeee, those shots are lehtal," gasped Bowser Jr., "one shot and I'm toast!"

Bowser Jr. fired back at the Mario Gundam with his assault rifle but the bullet bills didn't make a dent on it.

"What, that armor's resisting my bullet bills!" gasped the Black Prince with shock, "Alright, time to make you eat Banzai Bills!"

The Black Koopbot switch its rifle to a bazooka and fired a homing Banzai Bill at Mario. Mario fired his star bit vulcan to blow it up before it hits him.

Back at the _Virtue Star_, the mega star cannon appeared and fired large star beams at the castle ship. Some of the shots hit the castle section.

"Section 4 and 6 are hit, seal the holes with anti-breach paste bubbles," ordered Captain Flam, Fire Bro captain of the _Kappa Claw_, "load the bill blasters with AP Bills, aim and fire the meteor cannons at the silver whale!"

The _Kappa Claw_ fired AP bills and and meteors at the _Virtue Star_, most of the shot missed but some of the AP Bills hit the bow.

"Fire crew, douse out those flames," ordered Peach through a com-link, "YoshiMan and Birdo launch now, assist Luigi with assaulting that."

"Yes ma'am," replied YoshiMan and Birdo.

The Star Robotank launched out of the ship toward where Luigi is at. It his large cannons, a large skirt, a pair of gattling guns surrounding the forearm and a plumber cap shaped head where the gunner's cockpit is located at.

"Luigi," spoke YoshiMan with the com-link, "we have orders to attack that castle ship."

"Ok, follow my lead because I don't to want you to get hit by Bullet Bills or defense turrets."

The Luigi Gundam and the Robotank flew toward the castle ship. They are fired their cannons at the ship thus the ship is recieving heavy damage.

"I'll get this ship," yelled YoshiMan and let out a war cry.

"No wait, you'll get killed!" yelled Luigi.

His mobile suit gets closer to the bridge but a defense turret shot him and Birda right in the skirt thrusters.

"Arrg, do you want us to get killed!?" yelled Birda.

Luigi then grabbed the Robotank by the shoulder and carried it away from the ship.

Back at where Mario and Bowser Jr. at, none of the mobile suits at an advantage. Mario then threw a Bob-omb at the Koopbot and explode right in front his face. Bowser Jr. is blinded by the explosion's light. Mario than cut off the Koopbot's right arm. The castle ship launch flares, a sign to retreat.

"Looks like you won this round AKies," growled Bowser Jr., "but next time, you won't be so lucky and be I'll be back!"

((AN: AKie is a nickname for anything Allied Kingdom related.))

The Koopbot and the castle ship fly away.

"Maybe but with the Gundams, it is very unlikely," remarked Mario.

A few moments later at the _Virtue Star_, YoshiMan is getting some hard slaps from Mario.

"How dare you," shouted Mario in a strict tone, "you let the enemy hit you due to your reckless manuver.Anymore of this can have your self killed along with Birda.Let these slaps and my lecture be a warning!"

Mario walked away. Yoshi rubbed the slap marks on his nose. He realised that is not a video game but a real life battle. These slaps reminded him of his martial arts teacher smacked him for disobedience.

At the hallway, Mario walked with his brother while fumed about YoshiMan's recklessness.

"I can't belive that guy," fumed Mario, "he should have known better than letting a turret hit him!"

Luigi spoke in calm voice so Mario can cool off, "Bro, he's just a boy, not a soldier."

"Alright but he better learn from his mistakes," said Mario.

At the bridge, a yoshi took over for YoshiGirl and went to the ship's bathroom. Moments later, she came back to the bridge with a long face and asked Peach.

"Captain," asked YoshiGirl, "why a toad soldier won't let me and Birda take showers. He said that it off-limits."

"Well YoshiGirl," replied Peach, "due to the recent battle the water tanks were leaking.The crew managed to repair them but we're now low on water. I can grant you permission to use the bathroom but don't use too much water."

"Alright," said YoshiGirl as she walked back to the bathroom.

"Guard, let YoshiGirl and Birda in," order Peach through a comlink.

At the bathroom, there's a small tub full of water.

"Oh how can wash myself with this much water," whined YoshiGirl, "this amount of water is not enough to wash my hair."

"Oh come on girlfriend," said Birda, "you should be greatful that it is better than no water."

At the other side of the bathroom door, YoshiMan and a male Birdo soldier are trying unlock the door.

"Damn it, who's using the bathroom," fumed the soldier, "I need to take a dump."

"I' wish have the card keys to open the door but someone in the bathroom has the key so you have to wait," said YoshiMan.

Just then, Mario and Luigi came in.

"Sir, someone is in this bathroom and this soldier went to use it bady," said YoshiMan.

"Alright, I'll open it-huh, I hear water," said Mario until heard water inside the bathroom, "someone's using water."

He knocked on door many times while shouting.

"Hey your not suppose to use water for washing," shouted Mario, "the water supply is low!"

The door instantly opened then something unexpected happened, hot water was thrown at the four of them by Birda.

Everyone is at an akward situation, the men sorta ashamed and shocked at the same time that they saw two women wrapped in towels.YoshiGirl screamed very loud that everyone in ship can hear her.

"Mamma mia," gasped Mario as he looked away, "s-s-sorry ladies, guess this is the bad time."

"Coperal Mario and Coperal Luigi!!!?" gasped Birda.

Moments later at the bridge, Mario, Luigi,YoshiMan, the birdo soldier have hanprints on their faces. Mario's lowered cap covered his eyes in shame, same for Luigi. YoshiMan is used to seeing YoshiGirl in a towel a few times but not in an akward situation so he's down in the dump. The birdo soldier hung his head low and twidling his thumbs.

"I can't belive you guys, barging in the bathroom while these two ladies are taking a bath," lectured Peach.

"Well, I sorta heard sounds of water and I didn't relized that you let them take a bath," explained Mario in sad tone.

"Not to mention that I have to go there to take a dump," explained the birdo soldier.

"But this an offense act, peeping is sexual harassment results in court martial but since that this is a misunderstanding, I let you off with a warning. Don't let this happen again."

"Yes ma'am," said the four sadly.

The ship heading toward a space station that has a large glowing orb in the center.

_To be continued..._


	5. The Comet Observatory

**Chapter 3: The Comet Observatory**

The _Virtue Star _is getting closer to the space station that has the bright glowing orb in the center. This space station has very large domes. It resembles a castle with a single large tower on top of the large orb. As the ship is getting closer to the station, the bridge crew saw shooting stars are scrambling around the superstructure. The shooting stars are really lumas, round star-like beings. Some of the lumas flew close to the ship's bridge, greeting everyone who we're in it.

"Hi!"

"Hello!"

"What a cool ship."

"Awww, how cute," said YoshiGirl.

The lumas took out scanners if the ship is a friendly or a foe.

"Well, this an Allied Kingdom ship," said a blue luma.

"You may dock," order a red luma.

The ship then slowly dock at a docking bay while being guilded by laser beacons.

After they safely dock the ship, some of the crew got out. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, YoshiMan, YoshiGirl, Birda, and serveral others look around the space station. Serveral crusiers, battkeships, and freighters are under repairs by mushroom shaped mobile pods called Starshrooms.

As the _Virtue Star_ crew followed lumas to the center, they saw a magnificent sight. The interior is like a palace; ornate rugs, tapestries with the Allied Kingdoms' national emblem which is a star with angel wings and olive branches, and the metallic walls and floors looked like marbles. Near the glowing orb is a human woman with long platinum blonde hair, her uniform is simular to Peach's and Daisy's but it is blue and the skirt is longer, and she has a wand on her right hand.As the woman turned around, her face looks like Peach but half of her face is covered by her hair and she has a sad look on her face.

"Mama, this the crew of the of _Virtue Star_," announced a red luma.

The the woman in blue nods.

"I know," replied the woman as she then looked at the crew, "I'm admiral Rosalina, part of the 34th Fleet."

The crew saluted at her.

"Juinor Lieutenant Peach," greeted Peach, "captain of the _Virtue Star_."

"Ensign Daisy, deputy captain."

"Corperal Mario, pilot of the Mario Gundam."

"Corperal Luigi, pilot of the Luigi Gundam."

"YoshiMan, cadet pilot."

"Bira, cadet pilot."

"YoshiGirl, helmsman and CIC of the ship."

"Admiral," said Peach, "I'm sure why the oringinal captain isn't here, here's the report."

Rosalina received the report from Peach, it stated the suprise attack and the skirmish against Bowser Jr.

"Oh, I see," said the admiral in sad tone, "Gundams Unit 3 and 4 were blown into pieces. I'm sure you at the Comet Observatory, my lumas can repair them if you have the remains."

"We have the remains," answered Peach, "I stored them in the ship."

"Good, the lumas can start fixing them right now", said Rosalina,"those Gundams will be fully repaired by tommorow morning. All of you should get some rest."

"Yes ma'am."

At the repair bay, the lumas are working overtime, repairing the ship and the remains of the third and forth Gundams. Meanwhile at Rosalina's private room, the admiral is sleeping and having dreams of her past.

((AN: Unless you have read all the chapters in Rosalina's storybook in Super Mario Galaxy, skip the dream because it has spoilers.))

* * *

**Dream/Flashback**

_There's a young girl at a hillside looking at the stars and space colonies at night. She noticed a flash, a mushroom shaped spacecraft is speeding down toward Star World like a meteor. It crashed near a lake, sending debris all over the crash site. The girl looked at the wrecked craft. It was dent, burned, and scarred from the atmospheric entry and the impact. A luma came out of the ship. _

_"Who are you?" Asked the girl._

_"I'm a luma," answered the luma, "who are you?"_

_"Rosalina," replied Rosalina back, "why do you crash landed here?"_

_The luma explained, "well, I'm searching for my mama in my ship when a small meteor crashed into me and I pummet down into this planet. She's in a comet."_

_"Alright,"said Rosalina, "I'll help you find your mother."_

_She ran toward her house and used her father's hi-tech telescope to find the comet but no luck. She decided to fix the ship so she and the luma can find the mother._

_The next day, they fixed the ship and just in case if the search takes too long, she bought food, spare clothes, her blue Nintendo Wii with some games, a mini HD screen TV, her stuffed bunny, and tea._

_During the search for the comet, Rosalina became thirtsy but she ran out of tea so the luma show the girl his food, star bit. She tasted some and they are satisfyingly tasty and they quenched her thirst. _

_They finally found the comet and when they searched around the comet, the luma's mother is not at the comet but they found tons of star bits on the southern hemisphere. The duo decided to rest at the comet because the trip is long and exhausting. _

_During Rosalina's dream, she saw her mother. The mother told Rosalina that she's going away but she will be always watching her._

_Whe she woke up she cried because she missed her mother so much that she became homesick. Both are sad that their mothers are missing._

_Detremined to find their mothers, they build a home out of the comet. They work so hard that the house on the comet is very large, too large for two people._

_Later on, another comet that is colored apricot flew close, many lumas came out of the comet can saw Rosalina. They considered her their mama so the youg girl took them under her wing as her children and named all of them._

_One night, she used the telescope to observe her home planet to see if everything's okay. She spotted a tree, her family's favorite spot for stargazing. She remember that her mother is dead, buried under the tree. she cried that she lost her mother forever. The luma then conforted her._

_"Mama," said the luma, "your mama is now part of you and she will be always close to you."_

_She stopped crying because the luma is right, she had an idea that the lumas will find their respective mothers by turning the comet into a moving space station. She thanked luma as the other lumas huddled to comfort her. She has a family._

_As the comet grow and expand more, so does Rosalina, from a young girl into a fine woman. She is determined to raise the lumas so they can went off on their own to their destinies, transforming into various objects such as planets. In order to remind herself of her planet. She always come back to Star World every one hundred years over the Mushroom Kingdom._

_During Rosalina's first visit to Star World in 44 GE, she encounted Allied Kingdom officals and made a deal. Space colonization has to be expanded into beyond Star World so she agreed that she will carry people to far-off planets as part of her life-long goal, bringing and helping people to their destinies. When she came back in 144 GE, she caught wind of the bad news, the Koopas declared war on Star World. She converted the Comet Observatory into a fortress and a space dock as part of the Allied Kingdom's military. _

* * *

During the night, Mario went to the bridge and met Peach alone near the windsheild. 

"Peach?" questioned Mario.

"Huh?" said Peach as she turned around, "Oh, it's you."

"Nice view, huh?" said Mario.

"Yeah," replied Peach.

Both of them looked at Star World, it glows blue with radiance with large clouds, vast oceans, and green contients. One of the contients is shaped like star with two large seas for eyes as if they were looking at the two humans.

"Even at a war, this planet is beautiful," said Mario.

"Really?" asked Peach.

"Yep," said Mario, "I used to be a simple mobile pod pilot but now, I am a mobile suit pilot and a protector of this ship."

"Yeah," agreed Peach, "I'm a simpe junior officer of the ship but I became a captain of this ship, taking the role of my mentor."

"Do you have a father?" asked Mario.

"No," replied Peach,"I was abandoned by my real parents a long time ago as a baby until my adoptive parents took me in as raised me as their own daughter. I never know who are my parents but I am determined to find them right after is war."

"Then we do the best we can to end it," said Mario, "good night, Captain Peach."

He left the bridge.

Meanwhile far away from the Comet Observatory, the _Kappa Claw _is waiting for a supply ship to get ammunition and new Koopbots. It will arrive tommorow morning.

_To be continued..._


	6. Voice of the Siren

**Chapter 4: Voice of the Siren**

At the Kappa Claw and the Shellorne Class cargo ship, new Koopbots arrived along with a new mobile suit that resembles a Hammer Bro. It doesn't have an shoulder sheilds but has a large megaton hammer stored on the thruster pack, tri-barrel machine guns on the wrists, and it has the signature hammer bro helmet as part of the head. This mobile suit is named the KMS-06/H Bronerick Hammer Type.

The pilot is a hammer sister, a female hammer brother. She has twin green ponytails sticking out of her helmet. She has slender body, a beautiful face, and ruby red eyes. Her uniform is a green sleeveless military uniform with a dark olive undershirt and a blue scarf. Her named is Sera Hammin, an ace pilot who is known as the "Siren of Dark Land" for deceiving her enemies with her singing that lure foes into traps. Her mobile suits are usually colored green and has a enhanced communicators that project her voice. Before she joined the military, she used to be a pop diva and a famed celebrity.

"So you must be Sera Hammin, the Siren of Dark Land," said Bowser Jr. as he kneeled down and kissed her hand.

"The one and only," replied Sera, "I received the notice to be part of your unit. So what's the situation?"

"I was given the order to destroy the AK mobile suits, they are called Gundams," answered Bowser Jr., " I attacked the based but I failed. My troops chased after the Gundams and this new warship I didn't know about. They are at the Comet Observatory doing something. I need your help to lure them into a trap."

"Alright, my voice will be the gateway to the Underwhere," said Sera, "Gundam or not, my voice never fails me."

* * *

**Outside the Comet Observatory **

YoshiMan is practicing inside a Y-Mech Sat Cannon Type, a prototype made under the G-Project. It is custom colored to mirror it's pilot's appearance. The right has a shoulder sheild that is rotable and it can used as a ramming weapon. On the back is a large cannon with satelite dishes on it.

"Man, these controls are hard," complained YoshiMan.

"Relax, once you train yourself," said Luigi, "it will be like your using your own body."

"Alright, but what's with this cannon on the back?" asked YoshiMan.

"The Sat Cannon or Satelite Cannon is a powerful beam weapon created by us," explained a Luma technician, "It can take out battleships but it takes a while to charge."

"Ok, so if I can master the controls," explained YoshiMan, "my Kung-Fu skills will own them big time."

"YoshiMan, your overconfidence will get yourself killed," said Mario, "The enemies are skilled and they can send you into the Underwhere so try to be reasonable. War is hell."

"Alright," grumbled YoshiMan.

"All mobile suits," ordered YoshiGirl who is now the CIC of the ship, "return to the Virtue Star."

All of the suits returned to the ship and the ship itself cruised out of the hanger with a pair of Farone-class battlecruisers escorting.

"We should go to Fungari Base to order to deliver the G-Project data," said Peach.

"Right, we will escort you to Star World," replied the green luma captain, "but my cruisers won't be able to aid you in Star World because the cruisers are only built for space combat."

* * *

**Asteroid field near Comet Observatory**

A beautiful voice can be heard all of the Asteroid field. Everyone can hear it's hypnotic tune.

"What is that song," asked Daisy, "it's beautiful."

"Oh no," gasped Peach, "the Siren of Dark Land. You, put on sound filters."

One of the operators turned on the sound filters so they won't be able to hear Sera's singing.

The crusier on the left, the Vulkun, does the same but the other cruiser, the Sargon, veered off course.

"Sargon, what you doing," asked the green luma captain, "your going AWOL!"

He didn't get response because the Sargon's communications are disconected.

"Damn, they fell victim to the song," shouted the captain, " I have a bad feeling about this."

The captain's prediction turns out to right when the Sargon is hit by a Banzai Bill.

"Gotcha," smiled Sera, "prepare to feel the wratch of the Siren."

She revealed herself to the ships.

"Time to crash and burn AKies!" boast Sera with glee.

"All hands," announced the ships' CICs, " level 2 battlestations."

"Peach, we will cover you from the Koopas." said the luma captain.

"Alright," said Peach, "launch the mobile suits."

Mario, Luigi, YoshiMan, and Birda went into their mobile suits except for Birda because she going to pilot a Starwing Fighter. Her mobile suit isn't completed yet.

"All mobile suits," said YoshiGirl, "move out."

"Mario in the Mario Gundam, launching."

"Luigi, Luigi Gundam heading out."

When YoshiMan is at the left Launch Star catapult, YoshiGirl is nervous because her lover is about to put his life on the line.

"YoshiMan," said YoshiGirl, "please come out of this alive."

"Alright," promised YoshiMan, "YoshiMan in the Y-Mech, let's do this thang!"

As the Y-Mech is sent into the battle, Birda move to the right Launch Star catapult.

"This is Birda, ready for battle."

Her Starwing launched out of the catapult head toward where Sargon was hit.

Mario boosts toward Sera's Bronerick with a megaton smash hammer that resembles a long handled Ultra Hammer.

They both clashed with respective hammers while the others are searching for Bowser Jr. and the Kappa Claw.

"The Kooprone should be around here somewhere," said Luigi in stern tone, "they can't hide from us forever."

Just then a Banzai Bill is fire from a faraway asteroid, Bowser Jr.'s mobile suit leaped out of its rocky hiding place. Luigi dodged the Banzai Bill at the nick of time. The Kappa Claw appeared and fired AP Bills at YoshiMan. YoshiMan hid himself behind an asteroid to avoid getting hit by the AP Bills. He reataliate by deploying his satelite cannon and fired at one of the castle ship's towers.

"Urrgh, section 2 has been hit," said the CIC, "one of our main cannons has been destroyed."

"Put out the flames," ordered Captain Flam, "launch the Koopbots."

YoshiMan sets his Anti-ship sword/Star Beam Rifle sheild to sword mode when he saw a few Koopbots heading toward his mobile suit. He took a swing but the Koopbot dodged it and the pilot retaliate by gettting behind him and grabbing the Y-Mech with a bear hug so his squadmates will finish YoshiMan off. Just then, Birda's Starwing appeared and it severing Koopbot's left arm with hyper laser beams. YoshiMan then is released from his captor's grip.

"Thanks Birda," said YoshiMan with a smile.

"No prob, let me deal with that ship, you worry about the Koopbots," said Birda.

YoshiMan turned around and sliced the Koopbot by the waist and moved out it the suit's blast radius. YoshiMan then rams a Koopbot with his shoulder sheild then stabs at the Koopbot's chest, killing the pilot, and penetrates the reactor. He quicky boost away before the Koopbot explode. The other Koopbots them flew back to the Kappa Claw to deal with Birda's Starwing.

Back with Luigi and Bowser Jr., Luigi is play hide-and-seek with the prince and firing pot shots, frustrating him.

"Come on, he's a rookie and I'm an ace pilot. I should have the avantage over him," complained Bowser Jr. while firing at Luigi with his bazooka.

Luigi is dodging the Banzai Bills then retaliates with Star Beam shots, cannon shots, and even make various taunts.

"What's-a-wrong Black Prince, can't find me in these asteroids," teased Luigi though a speaker.

"Alright, no more Mr. Nice Koopa," shouted Bowser Jr., "I'll make sure that I'll shut your hole pernamently!"

"Uh oh," gulped Luigi

Bowser Jr. fired Banzai Bill like a berserker. They blew up the asteroids and sent Luigi flying.

"Wahhhhhhhh!" screamed Luigi, "help me!"

YoshiMan heard Luigi's cry for help.

"I'm coming Luigi," announced YoshiMan.

He arrived where Luigi is at. The tables have turn recently for both Bowser Jr. and Luigi, Luigi is getting his ass kicked while the Black Prince himself is giving him hell.

Bowser Jr. chuckles, "looks it's time send you into the Underwhere!"

He is about deliver the Blow with his beam axe but he was interrupted by Yoshi's beam shots. One of them knock the beam axe right out of the prince's hand.

"You guys are staring to get on my nerves!" growled Bowser Jr. in anger.

Meanwhile, Mario is getting the upper hand, he blocks the bullet bill with his Bazooka sheild and cuts off her mobile suit's right arm that is weilding the hammer.

"Damn, your pesky mobile suit is a monster. I will let you live, for now." said Sera as she retreated back to the Kappa Claw.

The Kappa Claw then sends signal flares for the mobile suits to withdraw.

"Over already, you two won times in a row but you won't be lucky next time." said Bowser Jr. as he retreated back to the castle ship.

"Whew, this battle is tough." said Luigi as he opens up his helmet and wipes off the sweat with a green hankerchief.

"I'm glad Birda gave that ship a black eye," said YoshiMan.

"All mobile suits, return to the ship at once."

"Yes ma'am," replied the pilots.

* * *

**Virtue Star Hanger**

"So, that must be the Siren of Dark Land," said YoshiMan, "I bet our Sargon pals are the recent victims, right?"

"Yeah," replied Mario, "there are many ace pilots in the Koopa Troop's forces and all of them are skilled and use different tactic to bring in many victories."

**

* * *

Virtue Star Bridge**

"Peach," asked Daisy, "do we have anything for atmosphere re-entry."

"Unfortunatly, no." replied Peach.

"The how can we get this ship and the mobile suits to Fungari?" asked Daisy.

Peach replied again with snap, "Daisy, I heard that the Koopas are creating some sort of invention called a ballute system. We can use them to enter the atmosphere. I heard that Wendy O Koopa's battlestation has those ballute systems for our ship and our mobile suits. Helmsman, direct us to Wendy's castle station at Side 2."

The Virtue Star changed direction the same goes to Vulkun towing a Sargon which is under repairs. The Kappa Klaw distance itself from the Allied Kingdoms ships so they can't be detected by radar while pursuing them.

_To be continued..._


End file.
